El Hielo no se compara con el Fuego
by DN164
Summary: La Relacion de la Princes Flama y Finn ha afectado mucho al inmortal corazon de la Reina Vampiro ¿Podrá algún día el Hielo superar al fuego? One-Shot


**El Hielo no se compara con el Fuego**

(Marceline POV´S)

¿Estaba rota? Si, lo estaba. ¿Destrozada? Mucho más que en cualquier decepción que me hubiera hecho sentir humana.

No entendía en qué momento Finn se volvió tan importante para mi…Igual que una obsesión o una pertenencia que solo debía ser mía. Tal vez ese era mi error…Finn jamás fue mío.

Al llegar a casa me sentía cansada, me sentía tan fría y tan desanimada como pocas veces después de mucho tiempo. Como si una persona muy importante para la mí se hubiese ido de mi lado y jamás la haya podido volver a ver. Como lo que pasó con Simón. Ese buen hombre que me cuidó hasta que se fue para no hacerme daño. Era irónico que no se pudiera acordar de mí. Después de lo que pasó cuando le ayudé en su canción para "conquistar chicas", me moví como loca. Busqué en hospitales, en las Praderas y todos lo demás que conocía para devolverle un poco la memoria…pero cuando la Doctora Princesa me dijo que no había nada que hacer por él….Se me partió el alma…Esa noche lloré como nunca.

Me juré a mi misma no volver a llorar después de ello, porque era una persona importante y por la que peleé mucho…pero lo irónico era que con Finn ni siquiera había cruzado la palabra y sabía que lo había perdido.

Me quité mis botas rojas sangre, mis jeans, mi blusa gris clara y me "tiré" en mi cama, claro, estaba flotando encima de ella, solo con mis bragas negras, no había la necesidad de destenderla…y mirar el techo hizo que suspirara con más tristeza de la denotaba mi corazón. Solo una pregunta me daba vueltas en mi cabeza… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Esa noche, supe que Finn había dejado su hogar para ir de paseo por las praderas…Entonces decidí darle un buen susto, como siempre así nos llevábamos…Claro, eso era solo una excusa de parte mía, porque realmente lo quería ver después de que me aclaré a mi misma de que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Sabía que nunca se lo iba a decir, porque no quería perder nada con él. No quería que me viera como un bicho raro o que creyera que, como nos llevábamos así de pesado, le estuviera jugando una broma. Por eso me decidí quedar callada, solo como su confidente, alguien en la que se podía recargar…su mejor amiga. Y aun así, albergaba la esperanza de que más adelante, él si se enamorará de mí al ser mayor…

Pero hoy descarté esa posibilidad…

Cuando llegué a las praderas, lo vi hincado, mientras una llamita de fuego viajaba por los aires…me preparé para asustarlo, pero entonces esa "flamita" de trasformó en la hija del Rey del el Reino del Fuego; La Princesa Flama. Esto me sorprendió, pues alguien que ha estado por mucho tiempo en Ooo sabe de sobra que esa chica es una amenaza por su actitud tan extravagante…por ello su padre la mantuvo encerrada en una lámpara por años…Me sorprendía ver afuera.

Pero vaya que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando entre ella y Finn se intercambiaron unas miradas. Miradas que yo comprendía muy bien pese de no darlas en mucho tiempo. Miradas de amor…de confianza…de aliento…Y entonces me quedó claro. Me quedó claro porque Finn ya no tenía tiempo de ir de aventura conmigo, porque llamaba y solo me contestaba Jake, porque siempre tenía cara de enamoradizo…Porque se había enamorado de la Princesa Flama. Porque llevaban saliendo mucho tiempo y porque los rumores que había oído antes acerca de que Bonnibel estaba celosa…eran ciertos.

Finn había encontrado una Princesa solo para él.

Fue como una bofetada cuando le acarició suavemente el brazo y se acercó a a besarla….claro que después se hizo para atrás con una alarido de dolor al ver su mano quemada y roja por la piel ardiente de esa chica. Ella solo se sintió mal y el forzó uan sonrisa para no verla triste. Eso me dejó claro de que la amaba más de lo que pudo haber amado a alguien.

Entonces me derrumbé…Incluso mis pies tocaron el suelo cuando los vi a los lejos, escondida entre los arbustos. Y…sin querer, de mis lágrimas empezaron a derramarse las lágrimas…luego sollozos incontenibles se escaparon de mis labios. Debía haber echo ruido, porque entonces, por alguna razón, Finn volteó a verme en mi dirección y gritó…

"Hey, Marcy!", en afán de saludo.

Pero, llena de dolor, solo di media vuelta y floté a casa lo más rápido que pude. Durante el camino dejé de llorar y me sentí apenada de haberme comportado así con Finn y no pude evitar pensar: ¿Cual habrá sido su cara al darme la vuelta y huir de esa manera? ¿Se daría cuenta de que estaría llorando? De todas maneras…¿Qué importancia tenía?

Me sentía estúpida de mi misma…¿Cómo diablos llegué a pensar que Finn algún día se fijaría en mi? Ja, ja…eso no pasaría JAMAS. Aparte…no podía competir con la Princesa del Reino del Fuego. Además de que nos chichinaría vivos a él y a mi…ella tenía toda la oportunidad…Era hermosa. Su cabello flameante, sus ojos inocentes, la misma edad de Finn, su candente naturaleza… ¿Qué oportunidad tendría ella con una vampiresa de mil años de edad, sin color ni sangre que corriera por sus venas, delgaducha, sin ningún ´presente ni futuro? Creo que me rebajaba a nada ¿no?

No tenía nada que hacer ya…y estaba afuera del tablero de ajedrez.

Sé que Finn y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, el problema será si podré seguir viéndolo como antes. Forzar una sonrisa sínica cuando me la presente, darle consejos cuando me hable de ella…Aun con mil años…no sé si pueda recaer en mi tanto dolor y pena.

Las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro nuevamente. Se había acabado para mi…Finn nunca serpia mío y jamás se fijaría en mi. De eso debía darme cuenta antes. Ahora sé lo que sintió cuando Bonnibel lo rechazó.

Bueno, él tomó una decisión. Decidió buscarse ahora quien podría llenar ese dolor, quien podría amarlo de verdad. Lo lamentablemente era que, como él al menos, no había nadie igual. Entonces…

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Finn…?


End file.
